Telephone
Telephone is a musical easter egg introduced in Vengeance. It is written and performed by Lady Gaga and Beyoncé Knowles as part of "The Fame Monster" Extended Play. It is part of The Ebon Monster collection. Lyrically, it speaks of fear of the suffocation monster, and that one should ignore the voice telling you to work harder if it discomforts you badly. In Zombies, it is Sophia breaking free from Group 935 service and breaking free of her submissive nature. The Beyoncé of the song has yet to be determined. Activating Telephone in The Dark grants the player Stamin-Up. Lyrics Sung lyrics are written normally, while changes in artist is written in italics (and background vocals are written within brackets) Lady Gaga Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing I have got no service In the club, you say? say? Wha-wha-what did you say, huh? You're breakin' up on me Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Kinda busy Kinda busy Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Just a second It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? You should've made some plans with me You knew that I was free And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop telephonin' me (Stop telephonin' me) I'm busy (I'm busy) Stop telephonin' me (Stop telephonin' me) Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Out in the club And I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Out in the club And I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Beyoncé Boy, the way you blowing up my phone Won't make me leave no faster Put my coat on faster Leave my girls no faster I should've left my phone at home 'Cause this is a disaster Calling like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer Lady Gaga Not that I don't like you I'm just at a party And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing Beyoncé Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'Cause I'll be dancin' I'll be dancin' I'll be dancin' Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'Cause I'll be dancin' Lady Gaga Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop telephonin' me (Stop telephonin' me) I'm busy (I'm busy) Beyoncé Stop telephonin' me Lady Gaga (Stop telephonin' me) Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Out in the club And I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Out in the club And I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone Ma ma ma telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club And I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone Ma ma ma telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club And I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone Ma ma ma telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club And I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Telephone Operating Woman and Man (We're sorry, we're sorry) (The number you have reached) (Is not in service at this time) (Please check the number, or try your call again)